


Play by ear

by CrazyJill



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJill/pseuds/CrazyJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP про секс в самолете</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play by ear

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Рейс из Милана в Катар на самом деле в 11 утра.  
> 2\. Понятия не имею, есть там лосьон в туалете или нет, но мне на других линиях попадалось, так что можно и предположить.  
> 3\. Алкоголь на рейсах Катарских авиалиний подают, так что персонажи находятся в состоянии легкого опьянения, хотя это и не оговаривается прямо в тексте.

\- Ну как, приглядел кого-нибудь, А-о-ми-не-ччи? – Кисе обнял его крепко, будто год не виделись. 

Дайки обдало смесью запахов - женских духов и лака для волос, - шею неприятно царапнуло браслетом. Он не стал уклоняться, просто повернул голову и посмотрел так, что Кисе отодвинулся сам. 

\- Нахер они мне, плоские, как доски. – Дайки поставил бокал с шампанским на широкие перила галереи. Шипучая дрянь не пьянила ни сколько, а в тестах наверняка покажется. К сожалению ничего другого тут не наливали, а Дайки бы выпил что-нибудь покрепче, чтобы унять растущую злость. 

\- Ну почему ты такой злой сегодня? Не нравятся показы, мог бы так и сказать. – В глазах Кисе мелькнуло обиженное выражение, словно Дайки обвинил в отсутствии груди у манекенщиц его самого.

Показы действительно бесили. Особенно, если Кисе доставалось демонстрировать белье. Или какую-нибудь концептуальную полупрозрачную хрень. Зубы у Дайки ныли почти каждый раз, так сильно он сжимал челюсти, но и не смотреть он не мог, как и не мог вслух сказать, что именно его так выводит из себя. 

Между ними повисло злое молчание. Внизу в зале кипела тусовка: длинные тощие манекенщицы, лощеные спонсоры, стильно одетые журналисты, художественно растрепанные кутюрье – миланский модный бомонд. Дайки скосил на Кисе глаза, тот сложив руки на груди, смотрел в толпу. Вдруг помахал кому-то. Дайки чуть вытянул шею, чтобы увидеть кому. Марко Торино. Дайки скрипнул зубами.

Бесит. Надо уходить, пока он никого не убил. 

\- Я пошел. У меня самолет, - буркнул он, не глядя на Кисе. 

\- Но Аоминеччи! Мы же завтра… - Слова потонули в общем шуме.

* * *

В бизнес-классе было пусто. Только один пассажир – какой-то седой итальянец - сидел у окна двумя рядами дальше Дайки. В разгар недели высокой моды улетают немногие. 

Дверь все никак не задраивали. Дайки бросил взгляд на часы. Девять тридцать. Уже минут пять, как должны были взлететь. Катарские авиалинии довольно пунктуальны, должно быть задержка из-за аэропортовой обслуги. В проходе перед пилотской кабиной смуглая чернобровая стюардесса, прижимая к уху трубку, что-то внимательно слушала. Заметив взгляд Дайки, она улыбнулась, словно прося извинения за задержку. Провела рукой по волосам, поправила шапочку. 

\- Простите-простите-простите! – вдруг донеслось снаружи. - Вы бы знали, как я вам благодарен. 

Наверное, из-за того, что это было сказано по-английски, Дайки не сразу узнал голос, или же он просто не поверил своим ушам.

\- Кисе… - Он едва удержался от того, чтобы закрыть лицо ладонью.

Закончив очаровывать стюардесс, Кисе скользнул на кресло рядом с ним. 

\- Аоминеччи, ты разбиваешь мне сердце, ну как ты мог меня брооосить?

Голос капитана в динамиках избавил Дайки от необходимости отвечать. Потом стюардесса, стреляя глазами на них с Кисе, показывала, как пристегиваться ремнем, надевать кислородную маску и надувать спасательный жилет. Дайки, обычно ненавидящий эту часть полета – трудно сказать, сколько раз за год он все это видел – притворялся, что внимательно слушает. 

Потом самолет взлетел, и стюардесса села лицом к ним на откидное сидение. 

Потом принесли напитки, потом ужин и потом еще раз напитки. 

А затем выключили основной свет, закрыли шторками проход в эконом-класс - и никаких предлогов отложить разговор не осталось. Даже седой итальянец уснул, вставив затычки в уши и закрыв глаза повязкой.

\- Аоминеччи… - Кисе положил обе руки на подлокотники, наклоняясь к Дайки.

\- Чего?

\- Я никак не пойму. Ты каждый раз так бесишься, но все равно прилетаешь. 

Дайки сложил руки на груди, показывая, что не собирается на это отвечать.

\- Ты сегодня был злее, чем обычно. Что случилось?

\- Ничего. Я всегда злой. – Дайки нахмурился, уставившись прямо перед собой.

Он никогда не любил копаться в собственных чувствах, предпочитая либо забивать на то, что не понимает, либо действовать по наитию, как в игре. Сейчас не выходило ни то, ни другое. Бесил не сам Кисе, бесила реакция окружающих на него. Хихикающие школьницы, раздевающие глазами женщины постарше – ладно, баскетбол не самая популярная игра в Японии, и Кисе больше узнают по съемкам в рекламе, чем по играм. Но даже в сборной находились те, кому лицо с обложки заслоняло способности Кисе как игрока. 

Хотя нет, кое-что в самом Кисе тоже бесило: он никогда и ничего не делал, чтобы заткнуть обидчика. Иногда Дайки казалось, что он принимает оскорбления ближе к сердцу, чем Кисе. Он даже пару раз особо ретивых приложил о шкафчик. Больше в команде, по крайней мере, в присутствии Дайки, слово «педик» никто не употреблял.

\- Нет, случилось. Мне казалось, ты сегодня убьешь кого-нибудь… Аоминеччи, если ты не скажешь, что не так, я не смогу это исправить.

_Ты можешь бросить этот чертов модельный бизнес._

_Ты можешь врезать кому-нибудь за очередную шутку про гомиков._

\- Они делают из тебя пидора. Помада, румяна, господи, в этот раз даже юбки были. - Наверное, он зря заговорил. Чем больше слов он произносил, тем больше распалялся. - И блядь, этот хрыч Торино тебя на глазах у всех за задницу лапал!

Дайки наконец повернулся и посмотрел на Кисе.

_Если бы ты, черт бы тебя побрал, мог быть не таким красивым!_

Кисе отодвинулся от него. Уставился в спинку кресла перед собой. Потом вдруг невесело усмехнулся.

\- Из меня не надо делать пидора, Аоминеччи. Я им родился.

Дайки не поверил своим ушам. 

\- Чего?

Кисе нервно рассмеялся.

\- Я в тебя с пятнадцати лет влюблен, Аоминеччи. Может, даже дольше. – Он сгорбился в кресле. – Да, наверняка дольше. – Он поднялся. – Извини, я сейчас. 

У дверей туалета Кисе обернулся и бросил на Дайки взгляд. 

Какого черта он смотрит так!

* * *

Рёта обернулся. Дайки смотрел на него, нахмурившись, видимо пытаясь до конца осознать, что Рёта ему только что сказал. 

Если честно, Рёта планировал ему признаться в полете: вокруг люди, так что Дайки его не убьет, и с самолета никуда не денешься, так что в итоге мог получиться разговор. Не в рейсе Милан-Доха, правда, рейс Доха-Токио был дольше – больше шансов, что Дайки успеет остыть к концу полета.

Рёта хотел поговорить – и сам же сбежал. Глаза заволокло слезами, нужно было спрятаться хоть на несколько минут. Наверняка между ними все кончено. Слишком резко Дайки реагировал на любой гомосексуальный намек. Можно было бы молчать и дальше, оставаться просто друзьями… наверное. Но каким бы хорошим актером ни был Рёта, даже ему становилось все труднее играть беззаботного парня рядом с Дайки. 

Пять минут. Надо просто передохнуть, и тогда он будет готов услышать, как Дайки его пошлет. Он открыл дверь и шагнул внутрь, и его тут же толкнули сзади – он едва не врезался в стену. Рёта дернулся и закричал бы, если бы широкая ладонь не накрыла его рот.

\- Не смей так на меня смотреть! – Дайки. Рёта застыл, не понимая, что происходит. – Ты мне одно скажи, ты с ним спишь?

Рёта моргнул, не веря своим ушам. Слеза, наконец-то сорвалась и покатилась вниз по щеке. 

– Кисе, ты что… ревешь?

Он замотал головой. Рука Дайки соскользнула ниже, схватила Рёту за подбородок, поворачивая голову вправо. Дайки смотрел на него серьезно, сосредоточенно – между сведенными бровями залегла вертикальная складка.

\- Ты с ним спишь?

\- С кем? 

\- С Торино!

Рёта даже не обиделся – настолько несуразным было обвинение.

\- Аоминеччи, ты идиот? Я только что сказал, что в тебя влюблен! Как я могу спать с кем-то другим?

\- Он тебя на подиуме лапал за задницу!

Тут Рёта на секунду потерял дар речи. 

\- Ты что… ревнуешь? – с трудом нашелся он, сдержав нервный смешок. Может, все еще можно обратить в шутку? – Хотел бы оказаться на его месте?

Лицо Дайки внезапно застыло. Рёта помнил это выражение – так бывало, когда Дайки спал на уроке, а учитель будил его вопросом. 

Рука, державшая его за подбородок, разжалась, скользнула вниз… и сжала его ягодицу. Пальцы впились в кожу сквозь тонкую ткань брюк. 

\- Аомине-чи… какого черта ты творишь?

\- Пытаюсь понять, хотел бы я оказаться на его месте… Заткнись! – добавил Дайки, когда Рёта открыл рот, чтобы послать его подальше. – Заткнись, не мешай думать.

Театр абсурда. Рёта посмотрел в зеркало справа. Какое счастье, что дверь закрыта. Хотя, наверное, не на замок. Впрочем, какая разница, спина Дайки надежно все блокирует. При их габаритах в кабинке тесно даже одному. Вдвоем – они помещаются с трудом, только тесно прижавшись друг к другу. 

Рёта только сейчас понял, как это должно смотреться со стороны: в кабинке туалета один мужик щупает другого за задницу. Он поспешно отвернулся от зеркала. 

Не думать, не думать. Главное – не думать сейчас. И не смотреть. Потому что от картинки в зеркале кровь приливает к паху. А она нужна в голове. Он и так ни черта не понимает в действиях Дайки.

Взгляд заметался по бежевато-серому пластику стены. Хоть бы зацепиться за что-то.

«Курить на борту строго запрещено».

«Манипуляции с датчиками дыма являются преступлением. Найденный виновным понесет административную ответственность».

Перечеркнутый стакан воды.

«Нажать тут, чтобы смыть».

Руки Дайки заднице. Он тихо сопит Рёте в шею. Мерно гудит самолет. В паху тяжелеет.

«…строго запрещено…»

«…являются преступлени… »

\- Да сколько можно! – Рёта наконец вышел из ступора и попытался заехать Дайки локтем в бок. Не получилось, только слегка по ребрам скользнуло, слишком близко стояли. Зато это подтолкнуло Дайки к решительным действиям. 

\- Сказал же, не мешай! – Одной рукой он толкнул Рёту между лопаток, так что тот врезался лбом в стену, другой – расстегнул брюки.

* * *  
У него стояло. До звона в яйцах, до черных пятен в глазах. Стояло с того момента, как он представил, что лапает Кисе. Он и за задницу-то его ухватил больше, чтобы от члена своего отодвинуть. Надо было подумать – столько вопросов сразу. Кисе пидор? Он тоже пидор? Что делать-то теперь? Был бы девкой – завалил бы тут же, правила той игры Дайки знал. А тут как? За что фол? За что три балла? 

Маневр, которым он хотел потянуть время, повернулся против него. Ягодицы Кисе ложились в ладони как… как… как гребаный баскетбольный мяч, вот как! Словно просто были созданы богом для того, чтобы их лапали. Упругие, почти жесткие, ничуть не похожие на женские. 

Мысли из головы вылетели сразу. Какое-то время Дайки боролся с тем, чтобы не кончить в джинсы прямо на месте. Потом - пытался вспомнить, как дышать. Постепенно подкралось понимание: чертовы брюки, какими бы тонкими они ни были, мешали. Нахер их… 

Наверное, он все-таки что-то нарушил. Лимит времени? Или наоборот? Движение Кисе он не совсем понял. Хер с ним. У Дайки всегда лучше всего получалось играть на инстинкте. На зверином чутье. 

Чутье подсказывало: раздеть. Футболку - вверх, брюки – вниз. 

Спина Кисе, сильная, матово белая, с чуть желтоватым отливом, без единой родинки, это Дайки еще со времен раздевалки в Тейко запомнил. 

Черт… неужели он уже тогда..?

И блядь… ямочки над ягодицами. Взгляд просто прикипел. Поцеловать бы между ними, только не получится – слишком мало места, чтобы так наклониться. 

Любоваться долго не получилось: Кисе уперся ладонями в стену и начал подниматься.

\- Да иди ты нахуй, сколько уже можно решать, хочешь ты меня трахнуть или нет!

\- Не дергайся, - Дайки надавил ему между лопаток, - я уже решил.

Кисе не остановился. Пришлось навалиться всем весом, ухватив его за запястья и прижимаясь грудью к спине. Черт. Если Кисе будет сопротивляться, ничего не выйдет. Удержать-то Дайки его удержит, все-таки десять килограмм разницы в весе, но руки-то заняты... 

Дайки двинул бедрами, вжался пахом между ягодиц. Чуть сдвинул голову, чтобы губы оказались у самого уха Кисе. 

\- Я тебя хочу, - сказал он тихо и как мог серьезно. – И не один раз. И не только сегодня. И если еще один гребаный пидор положит на тебя лапу, я ему все кости переломаю. – Это было максимальное признание, которое он мог себе позволить. 

\- Ты понимаешь, что это делает гребаным пидором тебя, Аоминеччи? – фыркнул Кисе. 

\- Хер с ним. В лицо мне этого никто не скажет, а что они там про себя думают, меня не колышет. 

Кисе опустил голову. Вздохнул.

\- Ты хоть знаешь, что дальше делать? 

\- Пфф, не думаю, что это место у тебя от женского сильно отличается. 

Кажется, теперь уже можно было отпустить руки Кисе. Дайки приподнялся, достал из заднего кармана портмоне. Там должно было заваляться несколько презервативов, если повезет, даже со смазкой - некоторые его подружки были совсем не против потрахаться в зад. Хотя, этого, наверное, будет мало. Дайки огляделся. Рядом с гелем для мытья рук стоял увлажняющий лосьон. 

Выдавив немного на пальцы, Дайки еще раз окинул Кисе взглядом. Тот прижимался щекой к стене. Глаза его были закрыты. Растрепанные светлые волосы падали на воротник черной футболки - край ее, за время их борьбы снова успел сползти вниз, ровно до ямочек. 

Мелькнула мысль, что, по идее, первый раз в туалете самолета – не слишком романтично. Но с другой стороны, для Дайки это тоже был первый раз, а он сейчас лучше бы умер, чем согласился подождать до конца полета. Надо просто сделать Кисе хорошо - чтоб тот и думать забыл про обстоятельства. 

 

Входил Дайки медленно, и так же медленно гладил член Кисе. На удивление – заводило и его самого. Из члена сочилась смазка, и терпкий запах секса заполнял тесную кабинку. Футболку Дайки задрал снова, чтобы целовать спину между лопаток, покусывать плечи. Слизывать испарину со светлой кожи. Дуть на красные пятна засосов. 

Кисе выгибался – насколько позволяло место. То запрокидывал голову, то утыкался лбом в сгиб локтя. Впивался пальцами в бедро Дайки, тянул на себя. Пальцы соскальзывали с потной кожи - Дайки тоже взмок. 

\- Сильнее, - вдруг хрипло попросил Кисе. – Пожалуйста.

Дайки аж вздрогнул, настолько пугающе сексуально это было. Едва не кончил в тот же момент.

\- Не могу. Чуть сильнее – и мы вышибем дверь. 

Все, что он мог сделать – быстрее двигать рукой. Хотя совместить два разных ритма удалось не сразу. Кисе, похоже, все равно было мало: он начал двигать бедрами навстречу движениям Дайки. 

\- Осторожнее. – Порвать Кисе никак не хотелось. - У нас будут еще три часа в пересадки в Дохе и девять часов до Токио. Я планирую их провести с пользой, - прошептал Дайки на ухо и куснул мочку. – Не торопись, Рё-о-о-та…

Кисе застонал. 

\- Еще… Хочу… Садист ты… 

\- Идиот. Я же о тебе забочусь, я тебя люб… - Дайки почти вовремя прикусил язык, но Кисе, кажется, было уже все равно. 

Он мелко задрожал, дернулся, и руку Дайки залило горячей спермой. От неожиданности Дайки отшатнулся назад, член выскользнул из Кисе. Презерватив съехал.

Черт. По-дурацки как-то вышло. Вставлять заново было как-то… неудобно. Дайки выругался под нос и стянул презерватив. Несколько раз передернул член испачканной ладонью…

Потом они стояли, оба - тяжело дыша. Дайки – привалившись спиной к двери. Кисе – к груди Дайки. Пока Кисе вдруг не сдвинулся, чтобы заглянуть Дайки в лицо.

\- Тебе не кажется, что мы что-то забыли? 

Дайки нахмурился, задумавшись. Презерватив был. Руки они уже вымыли, одежду в порядок привели…

\- Что?

Кисе усмехнулся, положил ладонь ему на затылок и притянул к себе, прижимаясь к губам губами.


End file.
